


The Kiss

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Post-Cup Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Sid wants to put some distance between them. He doesn't want to move at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta, as always. Title is from the Gustav Klimt painting.

Mario hosts a cookout when they get back to Pittsburgh from San Jose, team and front office and family all invited. Sid isn't man of the hour — that's the Cup, of course — but he feels like he's been partying for a week straight and the crowd is suddenly too much.

Sid extracts himself from the conversation he's having with Fehrsy and Horny about boats, muttering something vague about a bathroom and maybe another drink. He slips away from the crowd at large, stepping off the back patio and making for the little amphitheater at the bottom of the yard.

He hopes that nobody else has made their way down here yet — he's still scarred from the last Cup win, when he found Scuds and his wife half-naked in the grass. The noise from the party is muted, and there's no movement or sounds except the wind in the trees and a distant, hooting owl, so Sid figures he's safe.

He's fumbling with the latch on the storage closet where the Lemieuxs keep a couple of camp chairs when he hears the tell-tale sound of another person behind him. Sid turns to find Geno, his smile soft in the light of the moon.

"I see someone walk down this way," Geno says without prompting. "I know it's you because your ass so big."

"Ha, ha, you're very funny," Sid tells him before turning back to rattle the latch on the door again. "Help me with this."

Geno leans around him and undoes the latch in one try. "This why you have me for A," Geno says, not moving away from where he's crowded close. "I'm best at little things."

"You're the best at big things, too," Sid says inanely, maybe more drunk than he realized. Geno's close enough that Sid can feel his breath against his skin, the ambient heat of Geno's body against his own.

Sid nudges his elbow into Geno's ribcage, making enough room that he can turn around. He has to tilt his head upward to look Geno in the eye, which turns out to be a mistake.

They've been dancing around each other for a while now, at least since the All-Star break, and probably earlier than that. Things have always been charged between them, but Sid had chalked that up to them both being competitive fuckers who push each other to be better. That doesn't explain the lingering touches, though, or the frisson Sid feels sometimes when he catches Geno watching him. Things that can't be explained away by the long years they've spent as friends.

There's certainly no accounting for the way Geno is looking at him right now, like Sid hangs the moon and stars in the sky, like he's the end-all, be-all. Like Geno wants to kiss him.

Sid wants to put some distance between them. He doesn't want to move at all.

Geno makes the decision for him, boxing him in against the closet door. Sid hears it click shut again, but he doesn't pay it any mind, too focused on the way Geno's eyes glitter in the dim light. Sid licks his lips, and Geno leans in.

He pauses a hair's breadth away. Sid opens his mouth to tell Geno — it doesn't matter what, because Geno kisses him before he can fully form the thought.

Sid can't say that the kiss is perfect, or that it's exactly as he imagined it might be. That would imply that he's thought about kissing Geno in more concrete terms than a passing fantasy. He hasn't; he has studiously not thought about kissing Geno.

It's moot now, with the real, warm press of Geno's mouth against his, Geno's hand coming to rest against Sid's jaw. Geno's lips are perpetually chapped, and they scrape against Sid's skin. He doesn't mind, chasing after the kiss as Geno starts to pull away.

"It's okay?" Geno asks, rubbing his thumb along the underside of Sid's jaw. He sounds unexpectedly vulnerable, considering how sure he seemed while they were kissing.

"Yeah, of course," Sid says, quick to assure him. "We can do it some more, if you want."

Geno's face breaks into another brilliant smile, and Sid can feel his own happiness rise up in his chest.

The second kiss is even better than the first.


End file.
